Circularly polarized antennas are often desirable in many applications using UHF, microwave frequencies, and millimeter wave frequencies. A circularly polarized wave may be produced by radiating horizontally and vertically polarized waves ninety degrees out of phase. This is often accomplished with power dividers and ninety degrees phase shifters. However, these power divider and phase shifter components often complicated the design of circularly polarized antennas. Additionally, the extremely narrow bandwidth of prior circularly polarized anternas make them undesirable in most applications requiring moderate bandwidth. Many systems, such as military and commercial communications systems, could be improved with compact, low cost, rugged, conformable antennas. Such antennas could readily be utilized in aircraft and global positioning system receivers. Microstrip antenna fabrication techniques are preferably used because of the lighter weight, lower cost, and low profile construction. However, most prior microstrip antenna designs have been limited because of narrow bandwidths limiting their practical applications. In particular, circularly polarized bandwidth has been extremely narrow. This is especially applicable to a single feed microstrip antennas. One such circularly polarized antenna that is of a modified microstrip design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,601 entitled "Double Layer Circularly Polarized Antenna With Single Feed" issuing to Nalbandian et al on Dec. 30, 1997, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a circularly polarized antenna having spaced square conductive patches with opposing side walls. The opposing side walls of each patch are perpendicular with respect to each other. While this antenna design has many advantages, it is difficult to manufacture due to the opposing side walls, which are perpendicular to the plane of the patches. Additionally, the bandwidth is relatively narrow, limiting its application. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved microstrip antenna that can be easily manufactured, having no vertical or perpendicular side walls and improved bandwidth.